Bulma's Inventions
by Musashisama
Summary: A series of one shots about Bulma's inventions and the horrors they can inflict on the Z Senshi
1. Multidimensional Portal Generator

Bulma's Inventions  
  
JJ: Hello everyone, I am writing my first story today  
  
BM: A step away from our usual material  
  
JJ: This one is one of a series of humorous one shots about Bulma's inventions and what horrors they can cause for the Z senshi  
  
BM: What invention will be today's tool of destruction?  
  
JJ: You'll just have to wait and see  
  
BM: Then hurry up  
  
JJ: OK  
  
BM: Just a quick warning, my son has a tendency to be extremely evil. Also, these stories may contain bashing. You have been warned.  
  
JJ: Mwuahahahahahahah  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or any other shows that might be crossed over with  
  
The Multidimensional Portal  
  
Goku and Chi Chi came in for a landing on the Capsule Corps lawn, followed closely by Gohan and Goten. Goten immediately took off into the building, most likely in search for his partner in crime. Bulma ran up to her best friend looking extremely giddy.  
"There you are, the others are here already come on" she said, leading them inside. When they got there they saw Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Videl.  
"What's this new invention you called us here to see Bulma?" Gohan asked  
"It's this" Bulma said proudly, holding up a machine that looks like a miniature vacuum cleaner. "What is that?" Chi Chi asked "Is it a way to clean the house faster?" "Um no, actually, it's a very unique invention, the first one of it's kind" Bulma begun "It has the ability to open a wormhole between a black hole and a white hole"  
"Get to the point woman, what does it do and why is it important" Vegeta snapped  
"That's exactly what I was doing before you interrupted me" She yelled back  
"Um, Bulma, I don't think any of us really understood that much anyway" Yamcha said "Except for maybe Gohan and 18"  
"Ok, in simple terms, it can open a door to another dimension" Bulma said  
"You interrupted my training to tell us that?!" Vegeta yelled  
"Not only to tell you, but to show you" she said, pushing a couple of buttons. In a few moments a beam shot out of the device, that spread out into what looked like a huge hole with light coming out. The light filled the room and then disappeared, leaving in it's wake five very odd looking people. They appeared to be wearing biker uniforms only their helmets were shaped in different shapes and they had gold stripes going from their necklines to their backs. They each had gold belts and at the tops of their boots there was gold. Each uniform was a different color. One was red, one was yellow, one was white, one was blue, and one was black.  
"We are the Power Rangers" the one in red said  
"Wild Force" they all yelled  
"United we roar!" the red one yelled, they then took really strange poses  
"Um, Bulma, was this supposed to happen?" Goku asked "I don't think so" Bulma said "Do these characters seem familiar to you?"  
"If you ask me, these idiots remind me of the Ginyu Force" Vegeta said  
"Vegeta has a point there, except the Ginyu Force was more dignified" Krillin said  
"The Ginyu Force was a lot funnier too" Goku said "I kind of liked there goofy poses"  
"These ones remind me more of Saiyaman's" Videl said, laughing as Gohan whined about his poses being much better. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers were talking amongst themselves  
"What kind of ork is that?" the one in red whispered, pointing to Piccolo  
"I don't know, but an ork is an ork, lets get him" the one in yellow said  
"ORK, WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" the one in red yelled, and they all took poses that were even worse than the first ones.  
"I take it back, they are way worse than Saiyaman" Videl said, as her eyes widened  
"I don't know what an ork is, but I don't think Piccolo is happy about being called one" Krillin said, backing away as Piccolo looked as he was about to explode  
"Mommy, they're scaring me" Marron yelled, hiding behind the nearest person who happened to be Goten who was in the process of hiding behind Trunks  
"That's it, no one scares my daughter" 18 yelled, powering up an energy blast  
"We will not be beaten, Wild Zords, arise" they yelled, pulling out daggers and pointing them into the sky. When nothing happened they looked at their daggers and tried again  
"That won't save you from me" 18 yelled and shot her blast, completely incinerating them  
"That was interesting" Bulma said, looking at her machine  
"Do me a favor, next time you want to show off an invention, don't" said 18, picking up her quivering daughter.  
"I certainly won't be mass producing this machine" Bulma said "I don't think the world is ready for it yet"  
"I don't think we're ready for it yet" Yamcha said. Bulma merely sighed and went to her lab, putting the machine with all the other ones that wouldn't be seeing the assembly line for a very long time.  
  
JJ: What did you think? Let me know if you have any ideas for inventions Bulma can come up with.  
  
BM: And as always, please review and tell us what you think 


	2. Saiyanball

Bulma's Inventions  
  
JJ: Well, it's been a while since we wrote one together hasn't it?  
  
BM: Sorry about the wait for my story, just haven't had the time  
  
JJ: Yeah, Yeah, but this is my story  
  
BM: Not all of it, just some of the chapters  
  
JJ: SO?!  
  
BM: Fine, fine, just get on with it  
  
JJ: right  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but this particular piece of madness belongs to me. But the Saiyanball is completely Maria Cline's. She just let me use it.  
  
Note: This is set in our timeline, I only borrowed the idea for the Saiyanball, not the timeline.  
  
Bulma's Inventions Saiyanball  
  
Three dark figures sat around a table, the only light coming from a candle at the center.  
"I have called the two of you here today to show you one of my newest creations" The figure at the head of the table said  
"Why didn't you call the others?" the figure sitting across from the first asked  
"Because, this invention is only for the two of you" the first answered "It is this" the first figure held up an orb.  
"Bulma, what is that?" the third figure asked  
"This, Videl, is a Saiyanball" the first figure, now revealed to be Bulma, answered  
"A Saiyanball?" the second figure asked  
"I got the idea from a TV show Trunks was watching the other day, Pokemon or something like that, he asked me if I thought I could make something like that so I got to work" Bulma said  
"Wow, how many did you make?" the third figure, Videl, asked  
"Two for Chi Chi, one for you, and two for me"  
"Why three for me?" the second speaker, Chi Chi, asked  
"Because Chi, you have one Saiyan and one demi Saiyan"  
"Oh, but I have two demi Saiyans "  
"Yes, but Videl can control Gohan" Bulma said "Which is why she needs one"  
"Here are the rest" Bulma said, pulling out the other four Saiyanballs "They lock on to the specific Saiyan's DNA signature once they have been inside it, and I made a special button to tell you which Saiyan has been inside"  
"You mean they go inside them?" Chi Chi asked  
"Yes, these little wonders actually turn a Saiyan into energy and pull them inside. They can't get out until you let them out" Bulma said  
"Cool, but what if one breaks?" Videl asked  
"Then I have extras, as many as you need, I'm mass producing them and hiding them all over the place" Bulma said  
"Are you sure they're safe?" Chi Chi asked  
"I'll give you a demonstration in three, two, one"  
"Bulma! Food!"  
"Wow, how did you do that?" Videl asked  
"Saiyan stomachs work like clockwork, I set my clock to Goku's stomach" Chi Chi said  
"I'm in here Vegeta" Bulma yelled. Then the door opened and the light turned on  
"Why are you sitting in the dark, and why are you grinning like that?" Vegeta asked  
"Oh, no reason, just this" she said, tossing the Saiyanball in his direction. He was caught off guard and the ball hit him in the arm. He was covered in a red light until he became it then the ball dropped to the ground and was shaking violently. Bulma walked over and picked it up. "No need to fight Vegeta, you know my inventions are the best and this one is made to keep Saiyans in so get comfortable" the ball stopped shaking and made a dinging sound. "And that is how to catch a Saiyan" Bulma said  
"Wow, cool!" Videl said  
"Poor Gohan, he has to go through that twice" Chi Chi said  
"I wanna' catch him first" Videl yelled  
"OK, we'll team up" Chi Chi yelled  
"Now to catch myself a demi Saiyan, have fun!" Bulma yelled, running from the room.  
"I think I'll catch myself a few Saiyans" Chi Chi said, grabbing three of the remaining balls, leaving one on the table.  
"I'll help" Videl said  
  
~~~In Trunk's room~~~  
  
"Trunks, where do you think your daddy went?" Goten asked  
"I bet he's getting lunch, it is noon" Trunks answered  
"But I only heard him yell once, normally he yells three times" Goten said  
"He does, doesn't he? Maybe Mom was already in the kitchen" Trunks said. Just then Bulma entered the room.  
"Hey Mom, where did Dad go?" Trunks asked  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, attempting to look innocent  
"Well, normally he yells about food three times, but he only yelled once today" Trunks said  
"Oh, he does doesn't he. Well today he is in here" Bulma said, holding up the Saiyanball of the aforementioned Saiyan.  
"What's that Trunks, it looks like a Pokeball" Goten said  
"I don't." Trunks started, but was cut off by the ball hitting him in the chest and pulling him in with a red light.  
"Trunks!" Goten yelled, picking up the ball  
"Give me the ball Goten" Bulma said  
"No way" Goten said, pushing the button. When nothing happened he looked at it in horror.  
"I see you know where the release button is, too bad it only works for me" Bulma said, grabbing the ball "And now I have them both"  
"You won't catch me" Goten yelled  
"Who said I wanted to, but she does" Bulma said, stepping aside to reveal Chi Chi and a ball flying straight at Goten  
"Yah!" Goten yelped, before being engulfed by a red light  
"That was easy" Chi Chi said, walking over to pick up the wiggling ball "Stop wiggling or I'm only giving you the amount of food that I eat for lunch" The ball stopped immediately at that "Good boy, now to catch Goku"  
"Right, now Trunks, you know you can't get out so stop" Bulma said to the wiggling ball in her hands, which stopped it and caused it to beep "Good, have fun with my inventions Chi" Bulma called after her friend's retreating form  
"You know I will" Chi Chi called back  
  
~~~Son Family Residence~~~  
  
"This can't be good" Gohan said to his father "Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta's kis just dropped off the face of the planet"  
"What could have happened?" Goku asked  
"I can't think of anything?" Gohan said  
"I can" Chi Chi said, hopping off of nimbus  
"I can too" Videl said, copying Chi Chi and hopping off  
"You were just there, is something going on, is it a fight?" Goku asked  
"No, unless you count being captured a fight" Videl said  
"What do you ack!" Goku was cut off by an orb hitting him and enveloping him in a red light  
"Dad! What happened?!" Gohan asked his mother, only to be met with twin smirks from Chi Chi and Videl "Um, what's going on?" Gohan asked, getting panicked  
"Oh, not much, just this" Videl said, throwing her Saiyanball at Gohan, but he dodged it and leapt into the air  
"You can't run from me, I'll catch you!" Videl said, leaping into the air after him  
"Go Videl!" Chi Chi said, picking up Goku's Saiyanball "Now you stop struggling or your getting half portions of food" The ball immediately stopped wiggling and Chi Chi laughed and took her new trusty weapons of terror inside the house  
  
~~~In the air~~~  
  
'Maybe Bulma can help me, possibly tell me what those things are' Gohan thought as he dodged the Saiyanball again 'It's obvious that those are what caused the others to disappear'  
'How long will he be able to dodge for? He can't possibly keep this up forever' Videl thought as she caught the Saiyanball 'I'll just wait for him to land, then he's mine' Videl thought with a smirk, falling way back and hiding her ki  
'Good, she's stopping' Gohan thought as he landed 'Here's CC, now I'll just ask Bulma what's going on'  
  
~~~Capsule Corps.~~~  
  
Bulma chuckled as she took out Vegeta's Saiyanball. 'They've had enough time to get settled in' Bulma thought as he pressed the release button 'Lets see what Vegeta things of my new invention' The ball opened and a white light shot out which formed into a ruffled and scowling Vegeta.  
"Woman! Don't ever use that on me again!" Vegeta howled  
"I won't as long as you behave, now tell me if the others have been captured yet" Bulma said calmly  
"How should I know?!" Vegeta yelled  
"Well can you sense them?" Bulma asked. Vegeta grumbled as he felt around with his ki.  
"All but Kakarot's first brat. He is here right now, his harpy mate is close behind" Vegeta grumbled  
"Ok, go and keep him still long enough for Videl to catch up and capture him"  
"Why should I?!" Vegeta challenged  
"Because if you don't your going back" she didn't need to finish because he was gone "Good boy Vegeta" Bulma said  
  
~~~The halls of CC~~~  
  
Gohan dodged the ball again. "Why are you trying to catch me?" Gohan yelled  
"Because it's fun, and it'll be good for keeping you out of trouble" Videl said  
"Argh!" Gohan yelled as he dodged again, but ran into Vegeta  
"Vegeta, there you are, you have to help me" Gohan said "You see"  
"I know, and you aren't moving" Vegeta said as he held Gohan still  
"Hey, let me go" Gohan yelled  
"Thanks Vegeta" Videl said, picking up the Saiyanball and taking aim. Vegeta just grumbled.  
"Traitor" was Gohan's last word before he was enveloped by the light. The Saiyanball wiggled and Videl muttered a few threats of a certain hero's identity becoming public knowledge to stop it. Needless to say, it worked.  
"And that's that, thanks again Vegeta" Videl said before setting out for the door  
"I am not a traitor, he just doesn't know about the threats" Vegeta said, before setting off for the lab  
  
~~~Son Family Residence~~~  
  
"Come on out" Chi Chi said, letting out Goten and Goku  
"Why did you do that Chi?" Goku whined  
"Yeah Mom, it's so cramped in there" Goten said  
"Well if you're good you won't have to go back in" Chi Chi said  
"We'll be good, we'll be good, just don't put us back in" Goten said, waving his hands in front of him, "it's so cramped I thought I was gonna' be stuck like that" Just then Videl came in the door  
"Did you catch him?" Chi Chi asked, in response Videl held up her Saiyanball and pushed the button, letting out Gohan, only different. Instead of his blue gi, he was wearing a turtle shell, and he was a lot shorter and he was blue.  
"Gohan? Are you okay?" Videl asked  
"Squirtle!" he said, then his eyes widened when he noticed he was looking up at her, not the other way around  
"Gohan! What did that invention do to my baby?!" Chi Chi yelled  
"It's probably a side effect" Videl said "We should take him to Bulma"  
"Right" Goku said, grabbing everyone and doing the instant transmission  
  
~~~CC~~~  
  
Bulma was in her lab when all the sudden the entire Son family plus one appeared next to her.  
"Yah! Goku, don't do that, you scared me!"  
"Sorry, but your invention." Goku begun, but was cut off by a frantic Chi Chi  
"Your invention turned my baby into this!" she said, holding up a frightened Gohan.  
"Squirtle!"  
"Yah! Okay, stay calm, is he the only one?"  
"Not any more" Videl said, turning kneeling down and picking up a very.different looking Goku. He was yellow with stripes on his back and lightning bolt shaped tail.  
"Pika!" the new Goku said, then a look of shock crossed his face  
"Oh boy!" Bulma said "What kind of side effect is this?!"  
"They look like Pokemon" Goten said  
"I better let out Trunks and see if he has a side effect" Bulma said, pushing the button to reveal a frantic Trunks  
"I'm Free!" He yelled, running around the room  
"Now Vegeta" she said, letting out a Vegeta who looked a lot like Gohan  
"Oh no! Vegeta!" Bulma yelped  
"There must be a way to change them back!" Chi Chi yelled  
"I know, I know, I know" Trunks yelled, and with a well placed ki blast all of the Saiyanballs were destroyed  
"Trunks! Those may have been our only chance to change them back!" Bulma yelled  
"I don't think so Bulma, look" Videl said, pointing to the three Pokesaiyans. And it was true, the three were glowing and growing. When the glow faded, it revealed a scowling Vegeta, a lost looking Goku, and a horrified Gohan.  
"Don't worry, we won't catch you again, we'll just keep you in line the old fashioned way, with threats" Chi Chi said, Videl and Bulma nodding in agreement. A look of relief crossed the faces of all Saiyans present before a cheer rose up. Bulma sighed as they all left but Bulma caught Trunks by the collar before he could go, earning a yelp from the demi Saiyan.  
"I need your help, a few ki blasts should do" Bulma said, opening a chest and a few other places to reveal Saiyanballs galore. While a look of horror crossed his face she grabbed one and then he went crazy, shooting ki blasts everywhere, effectively destroying all but the one in her hand.  
"This one's just a souvenir, to remind me not to make any more" Bulma said, putting it with her other inventions under a sign that said 'Inventions the world is not ready for'  
"Now lets go join the others" Bulma said, leading Trunks out to join the others.  
  
JJ: The End  
  
BM: That was scary  
  
JJ: Yes it was, and the moral of the story is  
  
BM: Never try to trap a person in a Pokeball?  
  
JJ: No, Saiyans aren't meant to be controlled  
  
BM: I'm not seeing it  
  
JJ: *sighs* please let me know what you think. And also, suggestions for inventions are welcome 


End file.
